Hard to be a saint when you're full of sin
by zelzai
Summary: It might have been a seemingly innocent game, but in the burning heat of passion, with the flip of some interior switch, everything changed. BONENZO!


Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of original storylines and characters, or anything else that you might recognize.

* * *

"Don't you look cheerful, love," the familiar accent echoed in Bonnie's ears.

"What do you want, Enzo?" Bonnie refused to raise her eyes from that certain spot on the worn-out wooden table she'd been staring at for more than five minutes already.

"Not much, besides drowning myself with the help of this fine glass of bourbon," he said, sitting down right beside her.

"Don't see why you wouldn't be able to conquer that little task from um… for example over there," Bonnie finally met his gaze, just long enough to point to the far end of the bar.

"Harsh, love. Did your mother not teach you good manners?" he mused. "After all, I was a gentleman enough to bring you one too." He made a point of dramatically pushing the second glass of fiery liquid in front of her.

"Gentleman, huh? Not to drag you out of the land of hopes and dreams, but you're hardly a man, and you're definitely not gentle," Bonnie couldn't help but spit out.

"Oh, darling, I am _man_ enough… as well as gentle enough, if that's the kink," Enzo said, winking at her.

"Ugh," Bonnie rose without even trying to hide the disgust on her face.

"No, stay. Please. I find myself oddly not in love with the idea of my own lonesome company this fine evening," he gently grabbed Bonnie from the elbow.

After a few seconds of thought she for some reason sat back down. "Well, welcome to the club."

He might have mumbled something in response, but Bonnie didn't really catch it. Nor did she feel like asking about it afterwards. So for the following minute they sat in silence. Nothing but the sound of others buzzing around filling their ears.

"Heard about the Alaric thing," Enzo finally said as a matter of fact.

"Heard about the Lily thing," she answered, much with the same tone.

"Yeah, guess it's time to face the reality," Enzo said, an unfamiliar sadness coating his melodic voice.

"Good," Bonnie said looking down at her lap. Just like that, the words just flew out of her mouth, making him snap his head her way in one swift motion.

Feeling his questioning eyes roam over her, she felt the inevitable need to explain. "You're just better off without her," she shrugged.

He eyed her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the nearly empty glass in his hand. "Perhaps."

The evening had unnoticeably turned out to be far longer that Bonnie had anticipated. It was close to midnight, when Bonnie felt like all those shots of bourbon were finally starting to kick in. What was so bizarre about the whole time they'd sat there was that half the time they'd been in total silence, the other half had somehow culminated into a mixture of sarcasm and consolation.

"Maybe I should try one last time," he finally sighed.

It might have been the bourbon talking, but she simply couldn't keep her tongue behind her teeth. Even after knowing the basics about Lily's and Enzo's past, to Bonnie his obsession with her still felt more or less pointless, and quite frankly a bit weird. What was so special about her even? Besides, she was the _mother_ of both Stefan and Damon…

"Ugh, get it together, dude," she slurred, somewhere in her brain realizing that maybe it was time to cut down on the drinks. "Have you considered that maybe it's just you not getting any that's making you think that you have some kind of a love for a woman you haven't seen for who knows how many years? Can't believe I'm saying this, but I really think you should first see if that might be the actual problem. Well and if after a nice bang with someone else you still feel like she's the one, then for the love of god, go get her."

He almost spat out the bourbon. "Bonnie Bennet, was this a proposition?" Enzo couldn't keep the wide grin off of his face.

"No! Shut up!" Bonnie shook her head, "I was saying that.. ugh-." With a determination written on her face, she pushed herself up and without much further explanation started walking toward the bar.

Enzo simply watched as Bonnie made her way to a girl sitting there all by herself. With his vampire hearing it wasn't hard to hear each and every word that was exchanged between the little witch and the unfamiliar blondie.

Apparently Bonnie was inviting the girl over to their table. And just like that his mouth turned up into a grin.

"That little minx," he said to himself. He would have been lying if he'd said that this wasn't amusing. More than that even.

It wasn't long before Bonnie was back at the table.

"Enzo, I'd like you to meet Lyla," Bonnie smiled while making the introduction. "She's passing through on her way to Minnesota."

"Enzo. Pleasure to meet you," he stood up, shaking the hand that was held out to him.

"Likewise," Lyla said in a sultry tone. With a second he understood why Bonnie had picked her. She had wicked written all over her face.

"Oh my-my, look at the time," Bonnie said, sounding all but honest, "I have an early class in the morning, but you guys have fun for me too, okay."

She was already starting to turn around, when Lyla's hand moved out to stop her. "No, don't go. The night is still young, and I'd really like to get to know the both of you."

Enzo watched with amusement as Lyla batted her eyes at Bonnie. That girl was something out of the ordinary, that much was evident.

"Yes, love, sit down, ain't no party never killed nobody," Enzo smirked.

"I doubt that statics, but fine. One more drink," Bonnie surrendered. Embarrassing as it was, in this state of mind she was no opponent to their united pressure.

"Now that's more like it," Enzo raised his hand to order another round.

After what felt like an eternity they were all finally ready to leave.

"This is going to be wild," Lyla spoke as they made their way outside.

"Um, yeah. You guys have a great night," Bonnie gave a shot at trying to say good-bye. Not that she hadn't kinda planned Enzo's and Lyla's _night_ from the beginning, but still, hearing a declaration like that from Enzo's soon-to-be one-night stand was still a bit too awkward for her taste.

"And where do you think you're running to?" Lyla asked, pulling Bonnie closer.

"Oh.." Bonnie didn't even know what to say.

"You won't regret it, honey, and don't worry, we'll make sure that you will get to that morning class," Lyla smiled, "Right, Enzo?"

"Of course," the look on Enzo's face was the definition of one very certain word- _challenge._ He was loving it. Loving every moment of it.

Maybe it was just for the sake of seeing Enzo go speechless for a moment, or maybe it was the booze talking, but the following words still somehow managed to surprise herself as well. "Fine. Yours or mine?"

Two could play that game. At least it had turned into a game for her. And it wasn't like she was actually going to go through with it… hell no, and a part of her knew that Enzo realized it as well.

"Well, unless you'd wish to include Caroline and Stefan and whoever else is crashing in that tiny matchbox of a room of yours, I'd prefer mine," he didn't even blink, but the way he was looking at Bonnie said that he was definitely intrigued by the turn of events.

"Fine," Bonnie shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Awesome," Lyla grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't be for long, it just felt like you needed a little help in closing the deal," Bonnie said, low enough for only Enzo's ears to hear.

He didn't respond, but Bonnie could still hear the lightest of chuckles coming from him.

…

Enzo's place was much like Bonnie had expected, all dark and masculine. Not too big though, guess he didn't have the need to compensate for something else… _Whoah, stop thinking about his…_

"You okay, love?" Enzo asked, as if knowing exactly what she'd been thinking about.

Or maybe he'd just been listening in on her heartbeats. Damn it, now that betrayer was beating even faster.

"Oh yeah," Bonnie grinned at Enzo. At least on the outside she was able to control her level of calmness.

"Nice place, you've got any beer or something?" Lyla asked, already on her way to open up the fridge.

"No, don't!" Enzo shouted, but it was already too late.

Lyla was frozen in one place, staring at the blood bags neatly lined up. "What the hell?" her voice was full of terror.

Bonnie just sighed.

"Forget everything that has happened since we entered this apartment… and you're not thirsty at the moment. Go see how Bonnie is over there," as a bolt of lightning Enzo had appeared in front of Lyla.

"Bonnie! Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? Quite hypnotic even," Lyla moved toward her.

She felt the natural urge to back away, but the look of victory appearing on Enzo's face kept her in one place.

"Thanks.. I guess."

"No really. Enzo, come here. Look how pretty she is," Lyla motioned him over.

"Stop, this is too-" Bonnie tried to cut in. This game had gone too far already.

"She is marvelous," Enzo said in a husky voice, having appeared next to them.

"And those luscious lips… don't you wish you could just taste them?" Lyla asked, turning her eyes on him.

"I do now," he answered, looking Bonnie straight in the eyes. This game they were playing was really getting out of control. She could feel it, she wanted to fight it, but something was holding her back from doing anything about it.

So she just stood there, heart beating like crazy. What the hell was going on with her?

"I think I'm just gonna-" with that Lyla had moved in to devour her lips. It all happened so fast.

For a moment she forgot about everything. There was only Lyla's soft touch on her lips and what sounded like growling coming from Enzo's chest in her ears.

As Lyla moved from her mouth to her neck, the moment had totally taken Bonnie over. Her head fell back and her eyes closed.

Not even the other pair of lips closing in on her neck made her come down from the unfamiliar high. It was only when she felt _his_ teeth scrape her skin, that she somewhat regained consciousness.

Though, not enough to push either of them away, but still enough to silently mumble, "Don't you dare!"

He of course answered by biting her anyways. Not with his fangs, but still hard enough to leave a different mark… and still she did nothing to stop him.

At first she didn't even hear ringing sound in the background, but when it also started coming from much closer than her jacket, presumably from Enzo's pocket, it was clear that some mystical drama had again kicked off.

"Bollocks," Enzo muttered before answering.

"This better be good," he told the caller. "I see. Yeah. Fine. Um.. I know where she is, I'll get her."

He shut the phone and turned toward Lyla, "This could have been glorious, thank you. However, this night keeps on surprising and we have to go… well, you have to go too. So.. bye. Safe travels."

Bonnie felt just as confused as Lyla looked.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. See ya guys," Lyla shrugged. Just as randomly as she had come, she was gone.

"What's going on?" Bonnie demanded, as Enzo all but pushed her out of the apartment as well.

"Have to take a break, darling, baby-mama drama. Blondie has been taken," Enzo said, heading toward his car.

"Taken? By who?" Bonnie was quickly sobering up.. from everything.

"Don't know yet, that's why we're going to meet the Wonder-Brothers," Enzo sat inside, waiting for her to follow his lead.

"You coming or staying? I mean you can stay and wait for my sweet return, if you'd prefer it that way," he smirked.

"Just drive," Bonnie made an effort to block her mind from heading to the error-terror zone. Was she ever going to live this down?

"So-" he started.

"Don't," Bonnie held out a hand.

She was prepared for a battle from him, but against all odds he simply smiled and shut up.

…

"Bon-Bon, have you been introduced to this magical thing? Look, it has buttons, and you can like.. I don't know, stay in touch with your friend," Damon held his phone in front of Bonnie's face.

"Sorry," she looked around the room.

"Where were you even? You weren't at your room," Damon continued the interrogation.

"I was outside," she turned her head to look at the other side in search of Stefan.

"Oh my.. Bonnie Bennet, what have you been up to? Is that a? Let me see that?" Damon had grabbed he head with both hands to inspect her neck.

"What? No, it's nothing. A bug-bite if anything," she shook him off.

"Hmm, well, consider me afraid, if bugs like this are flying around," Damon grinned.

"Where's Stefan?" It was Enzo who had decided to speak up.

"Went out to snatch some help," Damon answered, his eyes now going back and forth between Enzo and Bonnie.

"Who took her?" Bonnie asked, feeling the worry for Caroline make her head hurt even more than it already did.

"Well my money is on the cirque-le-freaks feeling all too cozy in our little mystical town," Damon spat out.

"I'm gonna do a locator spell," Bonnie said, trying to get past Damon.

"Need any help there?" Enzo's voice reached her ears.

She knew her answer came out way too hectically, but she just couldn't help it. "No!"

The mere thought of being all alone in a room with him made her heart speed up, and she simply knew that there was no way he didn't notice that.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

Figured I'd try something out of my usual to motivate myself into getting back to writing and hopefully finishing up my old stories as well.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
